My Master is My Girlfriend
by Nikolaiklaas
Summary: Gilbert, cowok miskin yang bertemu Elizaveta karena kejadian tak disengaja. "Bagaimana jika kau menjadi pelayanku? Patuhi setiap perintahku, aku akan menggajimu, Gilbert Beilschmidt." Dan tak mudah menjadi pelayan seorang Elizaveta Hedervary. Warn: OOC,AU DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei

**Warning :**Out of Character a.k.a OOC, AU a.k.a Alternative Universe.

**A/N :**Disini karakter Germany dibuat tinggal dan diasuh oleh Prussia, sudah jelas kan OOC-nya dimana aja? Don't like don't read. And reviews are appreciated! Happy reading~

**~~~Chapter I: A Thief (?)~~~**

Gilbert menyeberangi jalanan ramai di hari Minggu yang seharusnya bisa menjadi hari di mana ia bisa rileks dan istirahat. Sudah beberapa bulan ini ia bekerja selama seminggu penuh, mulai dari fajar muncul hingga larut malam. Yah, pekerjaan apapun akan ia lakukan asal mendapatkan uang. Itulah intinya ia bekerja keras selama ini. Tapi pastinya ia akan bertekad mendapatkan uang yang halal meski begitu juga.

Sederhana saja, jika ditanya mengapa ia mau bekerja keras seperti ini karena orang tuanya telah tiada. Ayahnya, well ia takkan malu untuk mengakui bahwa ayahnya adalah sosok figur ayah yang tak baik. Dia meninggalkan keluarganya dengan setumpuk hutang dan ibunya—oh ini juga sangat sederhana—sakit keras karena bekerja membanting tulang berusaha melunasi hutang-hutang itu. Dan, genap satu tahu ini sejak ibunya meninggal. Kedengaran seperti drama menyedihkan? Jika kau mengatakan hal itu tepat di depan muka Gilbert, maka dia takkan segan untuk memberimu hadiah satu tinju yang manis.

Gilbert baru berusia 12 tahun saat ayahnya kabur dan kini—tepatnya beberapa minggu lagi—ia akan genap berusia 19 tahun. Tetangga-tetangga dekat rumahnya menyayangkan keputusan Gilbert untuk berhenti sekolah dan memilih untuk bekerja siang-malam, tapi jika tidak begitu siapa yang akan melunasi hutang keluarganya dan menghidupi mereka? Yeah, Gilbert masih memiliki seorang adik lagi, Ludwig, yang baru berusia 14 tahun. Dan dia ingin Ludwig tetap bersekolah, apapun yang terjadi tanpa perlu ambil pusing soal masalah keluarga.

Yang menyebalkan untuk hari ini adalah majikannya yang memiliki toko tempat ia bekerja, Mr. Yao, menolak untuk memberikan gajinya secara penuh untuk bulan ini. Yang benar saja hanya karena alasan Gilbert tidak bekerja secara efisien ia hanya memberikan gajinya sebanyak separuh dari yang seharusnya. Dan karena Gilbert 'sedikit' buka mulut untuk protes maka hasilnya, voila! Ia dipecat.

Jadi? Ia sudah kehilangan pekerjaannya sebagai pegawai tetap di sana. Tapi ia masih bekerja _freelance_ sebagai loper koran dan montir di bengkel milik Ivan Barginski dan untung saja Mr. Ivan sudah mengangkatnya sebagai karyawan tetap, jadi ia tinggal mencari beberapa pekerjaan lagi untuk menambah penghasilan. Dan ah dia baru ingat bahwa sudah tiga bulan ini uang sekolah Ludwig menunggak. Sepanjang jalan itu ia hanya melamun sambil menggerutu.

Ia membutuhkan uang untuk membayar hutang-hutang sialan itu dan juga untuk melunasi uang sekolah Ludwig. Oh Tuhan, hidup ini nggak adil. Sementara mereka yang memiliki harta lebih seenaknya saja menghambur-hamburkan uang. Sedangkan ia yang harus kerja keras banting tulang jika ingin mendapat uang sekadar untuk mencukupi biaya hidup. Dan, ah ya dia harus mencari pekerjaan baru setelah itu dia akan pergi ke bengkel milik Ivan Barginski.

Gilbert melewati taman kota yang tumben sekali hari itu tidak seramai biasanya. Pengunjung hanya beberapa orang tua yang telah lanjut usia bersama perawat pribadi mereka. Apakah warga kota sedang begitu sibuknya hingga tak ada waktu untuk sekadar jalan-jalan? Ia pikir tadinya hanya ia yang disibukkan oleh pekerjaan yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Kemudian ia ingat bahwa hari ini memang masih jam kerja jadi wajar saja jika tidak seramai saat jam pulang kerja berlangsung.

"Bodoh. " ia bergumam.

Ia menengok ke arah taman lagi dan ia melihat sesosok gadis yang memakai terusan putih selutut yang sedang duduk bermain di atas ayunan. Wajahnya kosong seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan Gilbert ingat bahwa setiap kali ia melewati taman ini di jam seperti ini ia pasti melihat gadis berambut cokelat tersebut. Menaiki ayunan, dengan tumitnya ia menggerakkan ayunan tersebut perlahan. Terus begitu. Gil menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, mencoba melihat wajahnya lebih jelas.

Yep, terlihat familier. Dia adalah gadis yang biasa menempati ayunan tersebut. Dan entah karena dorongan apa dia memasuki taman begitu saja, bukannya terus untuk kembali pulang atau berusaha mencari pekerjaan seperti yang awalnya ia rencanakan. Gilbert melirik gadis itu dan dia masih saja melamun, dengan senandung kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak mungkin ia menyapanya, jelas tidak.

Dari penampilan gadis itu ia bisa tahu bahwa ia berasal dari kalangan atas, tidak seperti dirinya yang berantakan dan dekil. Jadi Gilbert lebih memilih untuk berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara yang mencurigakan dan ia masih terus menatap punggung si gadis berambut cokelat. Tatapannya terjatuh pada sebuah dompet kulit berwarna hitam yang tersembul dari tas tangan yang tergeletak begitu saja di bagian bawah ayunan. Dan demi Tuhan entah apa yang menggerakkan Gilbert kali itu.

Cowok albino itu kemudian menatap bagian belakang gadis tersebut yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya dan tiba-tiba saja ia membungkuk, mengambil dompet hitam tersebut, tidak sampa satu detik dompet itu sudah ada di tangannya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang menggerakkannya, pokoknya terjadi begitu saja.

Gilbert yakin gadis itu telah menyadari kehadirannya dan ia segera berbalik dan melarikan kedua kakinya keluar dari taman itu. Yeah, gadis itu melihatnya, dia _melihatnya dan menyadari _apa yang abru saja dilakukannya.

"Hei kau! Pencuri!" teriak gadis itu keras-keras. "Kembalikan dompetku!"

Ia tidak menoleh, menambah kecepatan berlarinya , melompati semak-semak dan pagar taman. Ia hanya berharap gadis itu tidak melihat wajahnya dan itu sudah cukup. Betapa bodohnya ia tidak memikirkan lebih dulu tindakannya, ini sangat beresiko tapi tanpa pikir panjang ia menyambar dompet gadis itu. Dan tentu saja sudah terlambat untuk mengembalikannya, gadis itu telah menyadarinya tindakannya tadi. Karena hanya akan ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, ia akan digiring ke kantor polisi. Kedua, ia akan menjadi bulan-bulanan warga sekitar. Oh, bukan ada tiga kemungkinan malah, mungkin ia bisa saja menerima keduanya. Maka jalan terakhir adalah lari sejauh mungkin. Tujuannya, kembali ke apartemennya.

Gilbert tak mau memikirkan hal lain selain pergi sejauh mungkin dari sana, ia berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar apartemennya, merogoh saku celana _jeans_ belel-nya, mencoba mencari kunci kamarnya. Tapi karean panik dan terburu-buru ia jutsru mengeluarkan seluruh isi kantung celananya dan menimbulkan keributan. Pintu apartemennya terbuka dan ia menarik napas tertahan. Dan ternyata itu hanya Ludwig, adiknya, yang—

"Tunggu, hei, Ludwig!" Kepanikan Gilbert terganti oleh rasa heran mengapa adiknya sudah pulang padahal jam pulang sekolah masih tengah hari nanti. "Ludwig!" panggilnya saat adiknya itu mengacuhkannya begitu saja saat melihatnya dan membiarkan pintu apartemen mereka terbuka. Ludwig kembali ke kamarnya dan mengunci diri.

Gilbert menyembunyikan dompet kulit tersebut ke dalam tas selempangan di bahunya, ia mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya dengan pelan, dan bertanya, "hei, _bruder_, ada apa? Mengapa jam segini kau sudah pulang?"

"Sudah jelas, _bruder_, aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk jika tunggakan bayaran sekolahku tidak dilunasi." Sahut Ludwig dari dalam kamarnya, suaranya teredam namun Gilbert yakin sekali bahwa adiknya itu sekarang tengah—apa ungkapan yang tepat? Ia belum pernah melihat Ludwig menangis, tapi jelas adiknya tengah menahan air mata.

"Ludwig? Maafkan aku, kau tahu bahwa aku belum mempunyai uang untuk—"

"Jangan meminta maaf, seharusnya kau biarkan aku berhenti sekolah dan bekerja seperti kau! Aku ingin membantumu bekerja dan melunasi hutang-hutang ayah _kita_ yang tak bertanggung jawab itu!" teriak Ludwig. "Tentu saja aku tak lagi menganggapnya ayah. Tak sudi aku!"

"Ludwig, sudah berapa kali kukatakan bahwa kau _tak_ _boleh_ berhenti sekolah. Sudah berapa kali kita berdebat soal ini? Aku sudah berkata tidak dan jawabannya tidak. Dan takkan ada jawaban lain, kau dengar aku?"

"Tidak." Balasnya tak gentar.

"Terserah padamu." Gilbert menahan keinginan untuk menggebrak pintu kamar sang adik, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat untuk meredam emosinya. "Tapi aku sudah berkata tidak."

Seperti biasanya saat mereka bertengkar seperti ini Gilbert akan mengalah dan membiarkan adiknya kabur ke kamarnya dan esoknya Ludwig akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Maka Gilbert kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa—di apartemennya hanya menyediakan satu kamar tidur dan kamar itu di tempati oleh Ludwig yang otomatis Gilbert menempati ruang tamu dan tidur di atas sofa. Ia memejamkan mata rubinya sesaat berusaha untuk lebih rileks namun tetap saja kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dengan emosi yang ia tahan sekuat tenaga dan beban masalah yang ia tanggung.

Gil melepas kemeja flanel yang ia kenakan kemudian menggantinya dengan kaus oblong yang membuat suhu tubuhnya segera turun. Cuaca di luar memang panas padahal belum sampai tengah hari. Tapi tidak seperti di kamar apartemen lain, di sini tak ada AC dan benda yang sejenisnya.

Diraihnya tas selempangannya dan mengaduk-aduk isinya. Ia mencari-cari amplop uang 'pensiun'-nya dari Mr. Yao namun karena tak kunjung menemukannya ia membalikkan tas tersebut dan membiarkan isinya berhamburan ke lantai. Gilbert tersenyum lega melihat amplop cokelat tersebut, ia tadinya mengira menjatuhkannya di jalan. Ia memungut amplop tersebut tapi lagi-lagi pandangannya tertumbuk terhadap dompet kulit hitam yang tadi—yang tadi ia ambil dari gadis di taman (Gilbert tak mampu untuk mengakui fakta bahwa ia _mencurinya_ dari gadis itu).

Tangan kirinya mengambil amplop cokelat uang 'pensiun'-nya dan tangannya yang lain meraih dompet itu. Ia melirik kedua benda di tangannya dan memutuskan untuk melihat isi dompet itu lebih dahulu. Ia membuka kancingnya—well, ini dompet bermerk yang biasa dibawa-bawa oleh tante-tante matre banyak duit—dan mendapati bahwa isinya penuh oleh uang dalam pecahan 10,000 yen dan beberapa koin pecahan 500 yen. Gilbert nyaris tersedak napasnya sendiri. Dia belum pernah melihat uang sebanyak itu sebelumnya.

Ia bisa membayar uang sekolah Ludwig selama satu tahun penuh, juga lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi biaya hidup selama dua bulan ke depan. Ia tidak tahu siapa gadis itu tapi yang pasti dia anak orang kalangan atas. Itu sudah jelas, tak perlu dipertanyakan tapi—tapi uang sebanyak ini...

_Kau bisa memakainya, mudah bukan? Gadis itu takkan tahu toh dia takkan bisa mengejarmu lagi. Lagipula dia pasti tidak melihat wajahmu jadi kau lolos. Mudah banget ya?_

Gilbert memeriksa sela-sela dompet yang menyimpan kartu dan lembaran kertas nota. Ia menemukan kartu-kartu diskon, kartu _member_ di berbagai klub dan kartu nama. Ia mengangkat selembar kartu nama ke dekat mata rubinya dan membaca deretan kata di atasnya.

" Elizaveta Héderváry…"

**xxxxxx****X****xxxxxx**

Well, saya nulis ini secara dadakan banget. Karakter Prussia malah jadi kebalik ya? Dia jadi Ludwig banget dan kayak bertukar sifat. Yosh, karena itulah fic ini jadi beda, Gilbert-nya jadi dewasa banget.

**A/N:** Itulah kenapa fic ini OOC (kelewat OOC? Well, I've warned you ^^) Please leave a review for the next chapter. Thanks for reading =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei

**Warning :**Out of Character a.k.a OOC, AU a.k.a Alternative Universe.

**~~~ Chapter II: Someone Behind The Door ~~~**

Matahari belum tampak—oke, barangkali tidak sampai separuh—ketika Gilbert mengayuh sepeda yang keranjang di depannya berisi gulungan surat kabar dan koran. Bangun pagi? Itu sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari, bahkan kebiasaan baginya. Bahkan biasanya Ludwig masih terlelap di alam mimpi saat Gilbert pergi untuk bekerja sebagai loper koran. Dia akan membuatkan sarapan untuk adiknya kemudian ia pergi bekerja hingga pukul sembilan pagi.

Ia mengambil segulungan surat kabar pagi dan melemparkannya ke dalam pagar sebuah rumah mewah yang menjadi langganan koran tempat ia bekerja.

"Guk!"

Gilbert cengo mendengar suara gonggongan anjing yang menurutnya berada di luar pagar tempat hewan itu seharusnya dikurung. "Tunggu dulu..."

"GUK! GUK!"

Ketika menoleh ke belakang ia melihat seekor bulldog besar yang menjulurkan lidah penuh liur di jalanan sepi kali itu. Tampang si bulldog yang sadis makin membuat Gil ngeri, mana itu adalah anjing tak bertuan. Oh kayaknya sih gitu. Gilbert mengambil ancang-ancang saat si bulldog sendiri mulai mengangkat kaki belakangnya seperti banteng hendak mengejar matador pemegang kain merah yang menantangnya.

"Kalo bukan anjing yang segede gitu... ya Tuhan..." Dengan bodohnya Gilbert kabur seraya memacu laju sepedanya dan si guk-guk pun ikut berlari _riang_ mengejar si tukang koran pagi seperti rutinitasnya.

"GUK! GUK!"

Gonggongan si bulldog terasa seperti teriakan di telinga Gilbert yang berarti ."UNYUNYUU CINI MAIN KEJAL-KEJALAN AMA AKU AYO UNYUU!" Oke itu sama sekali nggak imut, makasih. Dan itu adalah turunan, dengan ceroboh dan bodohnya (lagi) Gilbert terus mengayuh pedal sepedanya tanpa peduli itu adalah _turuan_ yang curam.

Hasilnya sepeda itu melaju tak terkendali, baru udah kayak gitu Gilbert berhenti mengayuh sepedanya. Tapi sudah terlambat, ia kehilangan kendali atasa sepedanya sendiri. Ia berteriak-teriak histeris dan lebay ketika ujung depan sepeda meleyot-leyot dan berbelok-belok(?) di turunan itu. "Pasrah, aku pasrah..."

GUBRAK KOMPRANG GEDEBUK BOOM BOOM POOW #!^*(&^%#!

"Ouch! Anjing sialan..." Sepedanya menabrak sebatang pohon ek besar di sebuah tikungan tajam. Ia mengelus jidatnya yang benjol dan berusaha bangkit berdiri karena sepedanya itu menimpanya. "Anjing sia—"

"GUK! GUK!" gonggongan itu lagi terasa seperti... "HIYAAA, GOTCHA! DAPAT!"

Si bulldog dengan gahar dan sangarnya berlari ke arah Gilbert dan tinggal sepuluh meter lagi sebelum si anjing datang ke tempatnya. _Aku punya anjing kecil _(ini besar ya Tuhan)_ kuberi nama Heli _(sebodo amat namanya siapa) _dia senang bermain-main sambil berlari-lari_ (DIA. LARI. BUAT. NGEJAR. ANE!). Terngiang lagu itu di kepala Gilbert dan membandingkan anjing di lagu dengan si bulldog.

SADIS, ANJING GAHAR INI!

Gilbert berkomat-kamit dalam hatinya ketika si bulldog menghantamkan tubuh kekarnya ke dada Gilbert dan sudah siap dengan berita "seorang tukang koran di temukan tak bernyawa di bawah pohon, di duga akibat serangan seekor bulldog gila besar". Serasa berasa nggak elit banget gitu.

Tapi... tapi kok bukannya digigit tapi justru wajahnya yang basah terkena liur anjing. Oh well, si bulldog tengah menjilati wajah Gilbert, berusaha imut tapi sama sekali nggak imut. Takdir memang kejam.

"Hei—hei, Blecki! Blecki turun dari sana, hei!"

Gadis itu muncul tiba-tiba begitu saja dan menarik kalung si bulldog dan berhasil menyelamatkan Gilbert dari banjir liur anjing, Gilbert ber-haleluya riang dalam hati. Seraya sempoyongan ia bangkit berdiri. Pasti penampilannya parah banget.

"Kau tak apa?" gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu menggendong si anjing yang rupanya—rupanya _sangat_ jinak (ekspresi Gilbert =,,,=).

"Oh yeah, aku tak apa. Sungguh. "

"Kau yakin? " gadis pirang tersebut membantunya untuk mendirikan sepedanya kembali. "A-aku minta maaf, anjingku ini memang kelewat bersemangat."

"Amat sangat kelewatan. Yah, benar." Tambah Gilbert.

"Aku baru saja hendak keluar rumah untuk lari pagi bersama anjingku, tapi dia justru tak ada. Dia mengejarmu karena dia pikir kau kabur dengan sepeda tadi untuk mengajaknya bermain. Yah—well, menurutku kau seharusnya jangan kabur, itu malah membuatnya makin bersemangat. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. "

Gilbert mengelus-elus jidatnya sekali lagi. Sudahlah, percuma juga. Nasi udah jadi bubur gini, tinggal dibumbuin dan dimakan (maskudnya, udah terlanjur ya mau diapain lagi). Dia harus menyusun alasan kepada bosnya tentang semua ini, gara-gara si anjing sialan itu.

"Oh hei, biarkan aku membantumu, " gadis itu memasangkan tali pengaman ke kalung si anjing—kenapa tidak dari tadi sih kau jaga anjing itu? Pikir Gilbert merana— kemudian memegang stang sepeda sebelah kiri dan mendorong sepeda yang untungnya sangat strong sehingga tidak kenapa-napa kecuali lecet sedikit. "Kau akan kembali ke rumahmu atau bagaimana? Aku akan mengantarmu, memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

_Cerewet banget sih nih cewek_, pikir Gil gemas. _Ketahuan ini baik-baik aja, cuma lecet, aku bukan cewek cengeng yang luka sedikit bakal pingsan dan bakal operasi plastik._ "Beneran deh, saya nggak apa-apa, Nona—err... Nona bisa kembali melanjutkan kegiatan lari pagi Anda."

"Eh, jangan panggil aku Nona. Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita berkenalan dulu?" si gadis pirang berhenti melangkah dan menahan sepeda yang ia tuntun. "Aku Belgium, panggil saja begitu. Namamu?" ia mengulurkan tangan.

"Oh—err... um, namaku?" Gil tidak terbiasa dengan perlakuan yang sesopan dan berani taruhan si Nona Belgium bukanlah berasal dari kalangan yang seperti dirinya. Maksudnya yah, bahasa membuminya, dia orang kaya, Gilbert miskin dan kenapa mereka harus berteman—oke, berkenalan?

"Yep!" ia mengangguk bersemangat—majikan dan anjing sama saja.

"Prussia, maksudku Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Kalau begitu salam kenal, " Belgium menyambar telapak tangan si cowok albino, menggenggamnya selama beberapa saat kemudian bertanya , "dimana kediamanmu, Gilbert? Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Serius, tidak usah. Lagipula—"

"Jangan merasa tersinggung begitu, " Belgium seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. "Aku hanya ingin mengantarkanmu, tidak apa kan? Ini juga bisa dibilang jalan pagi meski tidak lari. Blecki-ku jinak kok."

"Ya, aku tahu—yasudahlah."

Belgium tersenyum ceria—yeah, dia gadis yang sangat ceria. Karena sepanjang jalan itu dia terus saja mencoba membangun percakapan dengannya, dia memang mudah untuk di ajak bicara. Dan bahkan ia tidak berkomentar banyak tentang keadaan apartemen Gilbert yang sempit dan pastinya jauh berbeda dengan lingkungan rumahnya yang elit itu. Gil tak mau capek-capek merasa malu atau tak enak, toh mereka mungkin takkan bertemu lagi besok atau besoknya lagi atau bahkan besoknya lagi.

**-o****O****o-**

"Hei, _bruder_, siapa cewek barusan yang pulang bersamamu itu?" tanya Ludwig yang tumben-tumbenan hari itu bangun pagi. "Aku bertanya padamu tau!"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Kau pikir siapa?" jawab Gilbert enteng tapi dengan suara yang seperti menggeram.

"Oh kupikir itu cewek simpananmu."

"Simpanan?" Gilbert meraih adiknya dan menjewer telinganya dengan sayang. "Cewek simpanan apa maksud kau? Belum ada cewek yang nyangkut di hati. Aku kebetulan bertemu dengan Nona itu di jalan."

"Kebetulan?" ejek Ludwig, menghindar dari tangan kakaknya. "Tapi kok kau berantakan begitu? Ngakulah, dia itu siapamu? _Nona_ itu siapamu?" seringai Ludwig membuat Gilbert memerah.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, jangan menggodaku, Luddy—"

Tok tok tok!

Kedua kakak-beradik itu berhenti bercanda dengan tawa lebar yang tersisa. Tampaknya peristiwa kemarin siang seperti tidak pernah terjadi dan Gil amat bersyukur setidaknya Ludwig bisa lupa—untuk sesaat—tentang ide untuk berhenti sekolah dan _mencontohmya._

"Mandi sana, belum mandi kan kau? Sana!"

Gilbert berjalan ke arah pintu depan yang diketuk oleh tamu yang tak tampaknya memiliki temperamen yang cukup tinggi. Dan si tamu kini justru menggedor pintu apartemennya. Ia memutar kenop pintu dan membuka daun pintu. Ia heran saja pagi-pagi begini ada orang yang hendak bertamu apalagi tidak banyak orang yang _mau_ bertamu ke tempat mereka.

Orang dibalik pintu itu, si tamu, adalah sesosok pria yang memakai setelan jas rapi dan mahal. Gil cuma bisa cengo melihat tamu mereka. "Err… Anda mencari siapa ya?" tanya Gilbert bingung.

"Kami mencari Gilbert Beilschmidt, apakah itu Anda?"

"Ya, saya Gilbert, ada apa?"

"Majikan kami hendak bertemu dengan Anda, " ucapnya dengan suara dalam yang disangar-sangarin bermaksud supaya nyali Gilbert ciut tapi justru itu membuat cowok albino itu menahan tawa.

"Tunggu dulu, majikan kau? Eh, maksudku majikan kalian? _Kalian_? "

Gilbert mengintip dari balik bahu lelaki bongsor itu dan mata rubinya melotot kaget melihat kira-kira setengah lusin pria yang memakai kacamata hitam dengan setelan jas lengkap berdiri di koridor apartemennya. Ia menelan ludah pelan, tampaknya ini bukan situasi yang bagus. Bukan, bukan, jelas buruk. Buruk banget malah.

"Siapa majikanmu—maksudku, siapa majikan kalian?"

"Karena itu ikutlah turun dan temui beliau. Ini adalah hal yang penting, dan beliau sangat tidak suka untuk menunggu. "

"Hei, tunggu dulu sebentar, aku masih belum selesai bertanya—hei!"

Rekan pria bongsor itu menggiring Gilbert keluar dari kamar apartemennya, mereka menuruni tangga bangunan yang agak curam dan keluar dari tempat itu. Ya Tuhan tatapan di sekitar mereka seolah mengindikasikan bahwa seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt adalah seorang buronan yang di kejar FBI. Bahkan Gil sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksudnya, tidak mungkin ini mimpi. Konyol banget.

Sebuah mobil limosin mengilat terparkir tepat di depan bangunan apartemen yang di tempati Gilbert dan ia tak mengerti kenapa si pemilik limosin memarikir di jalanan seperti ini. Kali saja si pemilik udah sedikit sarap sehingga memarkirnya di sini. Ya maksudnya si majikan para pria (sok) sangar ini.

"Masuklah, " pria bongsor itu membukakan pintu belakang salah satu sisi mobil limosin mewah itu. "Nona kami menunggu."

"Woi, tunggu! Kalian suruh aku masuk? Aku aja nggak kenal kalian. Nggak, makasih. "

"Masuklah, Tuan, please. " Oke pria bongsor itu berkata 'please' tapi toh dia mendorong Gilbert dengan agak kasar untuk melewati pintu limosin dan memaksanya duduk di atas kursi berjok kulit hitam di bawahnya.

Gil menggerutu keras ketika pintu mobil ditutup dan ia bertekad takkan menunjukkan sikap sopan santun di hadapan majikan si pria bongsor. Sebodo amat, ia merasa tak dihargai dan itu menyinggung perasannya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan... Beilschmidt? "

"Selamat si—" Gilbert menengok ke arah si pemilik suara dan seketika itu juga ia terngangan lebar. Campur aduk antara shock, terkejut, kaget, surprise yang kayaknya memiliki arti hampir sama cuma berbeda dan yah begitulah. Si pemilik suara itu adalah seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang sudah pasti tidak asing lagi buat Gilbert. Dan pastinya gadis itu jika memiliki ingatan kuat pasti akan merasa familier dengannya.

Tampang gadis itu seolah berkata "kaget ya liat aku?" dan dia tersenyum penuh wibawa. Yeah dan memang Gilbert tau banget gimana cara bedain senyum sok berwibawa dan mana yang benar-benar berwibawa. Cewek itu menyalami Gilbert dengan sopan dan ia cuma cengo aja—kayaknya sepagian ini dia kebanyakan cengonya ya—tapi Gil kembali berpura-pura _cool_ dan bersikap seolah mereka belum pernah bertemu.

"Sebenarnya saya datang ke sini karena... yah, karena peristiwa kemarin. Ah, saya yakin Anda masih ingat. "

_Masih ingat?_, pikir Gilbert kecut. _Yaiyalah masih inget banget malah, itu jaid pikiran aku banget tau. Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kalo ini cewek nyamperin cuma karena mau—_

"Oke, saya akan jelaskan tujuan saya kemari—"

Gilbert memotong ucapan cewek itu ," eh maksudnya Anda datang ke apartemen saya hanya karena hal di taman kemarin itu, Miss? Ya ampun yang bener aja. Tunggu, biar saya jelasin. Saya mau mengembalikan dompet Anda cuma yah, saya hanya tak mau jika saya hendak mengembalikan dompet Anda tapi Anda justru melaporkan saya ke polisi..."

Gadis itu tetap duduk dengan anteng sementara Gilbert ber-cuap cuap ria dan ber-cuih cuih melontarkan segala macam alasan tentang peristiwa di taman kemarin dan dia memang nggak pintar-pintar banget berbohong dan alhasil pembelaannya makin melantur kemana-mana.

"Eh Tuan Beilschmidt? Bisa dengarkan saya bicara? "

"...nah, saya mau ngembaliin tuh tapi yah gimana ya... eh tapi, sumpah uang di dalam dompet itu belum saya pakai sama sekali. Sungguh, sumpah—!"

Elizaveta Héderváry berdeham keras sehingga membuat Gilbert sadar bahwa satu menit ini justru dia yang banyak mendominasi percakapan padahal yang ada urusan siapa yang nyerocos siapa.

"Begini..." gadis itu terdiam sebentar. "Oh ya saya belum memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Elizaveta—"

"Iya iya saya udah tahu kok, ayo cepet ngomong biar urusannya cepat selesai. Nama saya Gilbert dan Anda udah tau kan? Tapi tahu dari mana Anda soal nama saya? " Gilbert malah yang jadi kelewat cerewet dan percakapan itu jadi ajang saling memotong ucapan yang lain.

"Nggak jadi soal dari mana saya tahu tentang Anda. Pokoknya saya kesini memang tadinya ingin membicarakan soal kemarin secara baik-baik tapi saya berubah pikiran. Tidak masalah soal dompet saya beserta isinya, yang jadi masalah soal tindakan Anda—"

"Iya saya tahu! " Gilbert mulai dagdigdug sendiri akan menjurusnya dialog mereka tapi dia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. "Yah, well saya minta maaf, percaya atau nggak saya melakukannya begitu saja. Sumpah! Nggak ada niat khusus. "

"Ba-baiklah terserah, " jika dalam komik maka ekspresi wajah Elizaveta geregetan menghadapi lawan bicaranya yang sejak tadi menginterupsi. "Tolong jangan memotong ucapan saya ya. Begini saya langsung ke pokok permasalahan, oke? Jadi ya bodo amatlah soal dompet saya yang Anda ambil—please, jangan memotong! Saya tak mau urusan sepele ini masuk kantor polisi jika bisa diselesaikan kedua belah pihak secara damai. Maka, jadilah pelayan_ku_, aku akan menggaji_mu_. Sebagai ganti dari perbuatanmu. Apa kau mengerti maksudku?"

Gilbert mendengar nada keras kepala saat ia mengucapkan dua kalimat terakhir dan ia yakin takkan tahan berdekatan dengan gadis ini lebih lama lagi. "Kenapa saya harus?"

"Karena, Tuan Beilschmidt, " Elizaveta berusaha membesarkan kesabarannya. "Daripada Anda saya laporkan ke polisi lebih baik Anda terima tawaran saya. Anda bekerja, punya penghasilan dan kejadian kemarin akan saya anggap tak pernah terjadi. Bagaimana? Hukuman untuk pencurian—meski sepele—tidaklah sebentar. Bagaimana dengan adik Anda nantinya?"

Gilbert makin bingung, tau dari mana gadis ini soal kehidupannya dan soal Ludwig. Apakah gadis ini membuntutinya dan menyelidiki kehidupan seaari-harinya? Ah rasanya tak mungkin, pokoknya nggak mungkin aja. Tidak mungkin yang tanpa alasan itu banyak terjadi. Ia terdiam sesaat kemudian berkata ,"sebagai pelayan Nona? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau pikir apa yang dilakukan oleh pelayan? Ya jelas melayani majikannya. Tapi untuk saat ini, kau harus berkata 'setuju' jika kaau menerima tawaran ini. "

Cowok albino itu mendongak menatap Elizaveta dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertatapan secara langsung. Mata hijau bertemu mata merah. "Baiklah, saya ambil tawaran itu."

Elizaveta tidak tersenyum, tidak pula menunjukkan aekspresinya. Dia hanya merogoh tas tangannya yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya kemudian mengeluarkan kartu nama. "Tunggu sebentar. Apa kau akan membutuhkan kartu namaku? Oh kurasa tidak, di dompetku terdapat banyak kartu namaku."

Ucapannya itu terasa menyengat bagi Gilbert dan ia memerah lagi. Gil mengeluarkan dompet kulit hitam mahal dari saku jaketnya, membongkar isinya, mengambil sebuah kartu nama dan berkata ,"saya membawa dompet Anda karena saya ingin mengembalikannya tapi yasudah saya kembalikan di sini. Isinya masih utuh tuh."

"Hei, Gilbert! " Elizaveta memanggilnya menggunakan nama depannya. "Tak usah kau kembalikan—"

"Tidak, aku ambil kartu namamu dan aku akan menghubungi kau nanti. Terima kasih. "

Gilbert keluar dari limosin itu, membanting pintu di belakangnya dan mendelik ke arah si pria bongsor. Tanpa menoleh lagi ia kembali masuk ke bangunan apartemennya.

Dan sulit dipercaya, bagaimanapun juga ia telah mendapat pekerjaan. Tanpa perlu repot-repot ia mencarinya. Pekerjaan itu datang sendiri padanya. Meskipun ia merasa amat tersinggung toh ia tetap bersyukur mendapatkan pekerjaan itu.

**xxxxxx****X****xxxxxx**

Fiuuuhh akhirnya saya update juga (kecepatan? Kelamaan?) ya sudahlah.

Thanks for reading. Leave a review for the next chapter ^^v


End file.
